


Every Great Adventure Needs a Soundtrack

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio and Kowalski head west for a little time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Great Adventure Needs a Soundtrack

Leaving Chicago Ray had relaxed in the passenger seat, enjoying the sultry summer air rushing through the open windows, and watching the reflections of the streetlights slide over the smooth black hood of the GTO. Kowalski liked to drive at night, which meant he needed to wear either his contacts or his glasses. Tonight Kowalski had chosen the black-rimmed frames. To Ray they made him look like some punk librarian, and Ray approved wholeheartedly.

What Ray didn't enjoy so well was that Kowalski had stuck a disk into the shiny new cd player he'd installed, the purity of the GTO's dashboard having given way to Kowalski's need for loud, rhythmic guitar thrashing, and he had set the _Batman Theme_ on endless repeat.

About a mile shy of the Iowa border Ray groused, "Look, I am all for truth, justice, and beating the crap out of bad guys to a swell bass line, but do you think you could pick another song?"

Kowalski snorted, "Hey, I need my drivin' tunes."

"All due respect to Link Wray and the wonder that is vintage surf rock, I am about to commit some serious mayhem here. I would prefer to conserve my energies for all the evil plans I have for you once we get to San Francisco."

"Evil plans, huh?" Kowalski smirked out the windshield, not bothering to hide an anticipatory squirm.

"Extremely evil," Ray promised earnestly, trying to rein in his own imagination for later, when he could do something about it.

Kowalski flashed Ray a bright, razor-edged smile, and jabbed a long forefinger at the cd player. _Switchblade_ started up, whistling into thunder. "Better?"

Ray took a deep breath of empty Iowa highway, and watched the indigo sky curve past, starlight wheeling east. He turned the music up a notch. "Perfect."

\--#--


End file.
